This invention relates to a camera shutter assembly, and more particularly to an assembly for tensioning and releasing tension on a camera shutter.
Generally known arrangements for tensioning and releasing a shutter include separate activation elements for tensioning and releasing the shutter. A first activation element tensions the shutter and a second activation element releases the shutter. Tensioning of the shutter may, for example, be effected by means of a slide as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,827, but other types of activation elements may also be used.
Providing the two activation elements, one of which is intended for tensioning the shutter and the other for releasing the shutter, for example the unlocking of the pre-tension shutter, is particularly advantageous in cameras where tensioning and releasing the camera shutter must be effected within the camera compartment. Where this is required, this means providing the two separate assemblies, including transfer bars, linkage and rods. The first such transfer bar transfers the winding-up movement of the shutter, which for example, is derived from the film-drive wheel to the shutter mounted on the lens carrier. The second transfer mechanism transfers the releasing motion from the release button inside the camera compartment to the shutter. The necessity of providing two different transfer mechanisms in the known constructions for transferring the different functions presents several shortcomings. Firstly, these constructions involve considerable expense for engineered parts, and on the other hand, they are increasingly susceptable to mechanical breakdown. Transferring the various movements of the participating element needs to be effected over a multiplicity of levers and joints, which are not only costly to manufacture, but which are also subject to wear and tear.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an assembly for tensioning and releasing the tension on a camera shutter which overcomes these problems in the prior art in such a way that tensioning as well as releasing of the shutter within the camera compartment can be effected with a few, simple transfer elements inside the camera compartment.